Empapados en la lluvia
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: [SakunoxRyoma][Songfic]La lluvia no es lo único que puede empapar los cuerpos, hay algo que llega al corazón y no deja pensar, sólo sentir.


Konishiwa, soy §Girl Magic del Anime§, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas y no pude evitarlo, kawaii. Un SakunoxRyoma para que lo disfruten, la cancion se llama "Rain" de la serie Marmalade Boy

* * *

_**Empapados en la lluvia**_

_**(capitulo único)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ame no naka Michi ni saiteru**_

_**Chiisana hana o Mite itara**_

_En la lluvia, mientras miré una pequeña _

_flor que creció por el camino_

Tomo la raqueta con fuerza y golpeó con dureza.

No le importo que miles de gotas cayeran sobre su cuerpo, no le importo que su ropa estuviera empapada, no le importo que su vista estuviera nublada.

Sakuno Ryusaki corría con habilidad sobrenatural para su rutinaria torpeza.

Otro golpe seguido de una carrera.

La lluvia empezó a golpear aun más fuerte, haciendo peso sobre sus hombros. Y empapando sus piernas de barro.

Devolvió la pelota a su enemigo invisible que era una pared en la chancha de tenis. Sus ojos brillaban con una extraña emoción, desconocida para su timidez.

Determinación, pasión, fuerza.

La lluvia que ahora era un torrente se confundía con las lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos escarlatas.

Su enemigo era si misma.

Tenía un partido contra si misma, porque estaba harta de todo.

Estaba harta de ser tan tímida, de ser siempre la sombra de las demás, de no poder hacer nada por si misma.

De amar el deporte porque el joven del que se enamoro también lo jugaba.

Se había dado cuenta que jugaba porque el también lo hacia. Y eso no era así, ella quiso este deporte desde que era una niña, aunque no jugara bien, aunque a veces fuera torpe y desconcentrada.

Tubo ilusiones de que él la amara, claro que si, y no lo había compartido con nadie guardándolo en lo más profundo de su dulce corazón.

¿La vida más fácil que un partido de tenis?

Viendo como su mejor amiga trataba de conquistar al príncipe Ryoma. Ella dando la espalda y alejándose, descargando sus ganas de ser libre en la más alejada de las canchas, cada tarde.

Sonrió mientras un revés era dado a la empapada pelota, y el efecto hacia que la bola diera una semi circunferencia.

Esa era la ironía del destino, el destino jugaba con ella. Con su sencillo corazón de mujer.

La pelota rozo pasando al lado de su rostro.

- oh no la pierna… - dijo un tanto preocupada

Su pierna tenía un corte, en el muslo. Donde la falda se apegaba más, empapándose levemente de sangre.

Río con sarcasmo mientras de sacada el cintillo en su frente empapado y lo tiraba hacia un lado desquitándose.

Retiro los flequillos que molestaban en su frente y tomo una pelota a su lado. Sin darse cuenta que era atentamente observaba desde atrás.

Su respiración era rápida pero a pesar de eso su cuerpo estaba frío, y no era solo por la lluvia, sino porque ya nada podría hacerlo revivir nuevamente.

Nada, ni las esperanzas que una vez siendo niña se aferró.

Lanzo la pelota hacia arriba y la golpeo mientras sus trenzas comenzaban a desarmarse debido a que los cordones que la mantenían de habían caído

_**Tamaranaku Itoshiku natte**_

_**Sashi dashita kasa Oite kita yo**_

_Yo no podría parar, vencer con la emoción_

_yo dejé mi paraguas abierto y vine_

Echizen era quien dejaba que sus ojos se deleitaran ante aquella pasión que demostraba la joven en la cancha.

¿Por qué ella lo atraía?

Siempre había observado a aquella jovencita, considerándola extraña por su extraña forma de ser. Tan distinta a la de su excéntrica amiga Tomoka. Que últimamente lo seguía como mosca a la miel.

Pero a la vez tan delicada y fuerte.

Esta eran las pocas veces en que ella dejaba de ser dulce y se revelaba ante todo. Sí, cada tarde se había dedicado meticulosamente a espiarla.

¿Contra que lucharía?

Por que ahora su cuerpo le exigía estar cerca de la joven, era casi como domar su espíritu que estaba furioso, ante la ternura.

Cuando él estaba en la cancha de tenis todo lo controlaba, en cambia si Ryusaki estaba e la cancha, el estaba en cierta parte limitado e indeciso

Solo ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

La imperceptible muchacha de largas trenzas había calado hondo en su vida, con solo una sonrisa y un gesto de preocupación desinteresado en la niñez. Y ahora en plena juventud, con su alejamiento.

Subió el cuello de la chaqueta de Seigaku para tratar de refugiarse del frío solo como un reflejo.

Ya que todo su cuerpo expulsaba un extraño calor.

_**Hashiri dasu Hito no senaka ga**_

_**Kyou wa yokei ni Tsumetai yo**_

_**Furi muite Kureru dareka ga**_

_**Itara egao o Kaeseru no ni**_

_Empiezo a correr,_

_la vuelta de las personas alrededor mío parece hoy más frío que usual_

_Si alguien podría sólo voltear alrededor,_

_yo tendría una sonrisa para volver_

Estaba más calmada, ya no sentía rabia ni nada. Todo lo contrario una extraña debilidad se presentaba en su cuerpo, distinto a las anteriores veces.

Pero como último refugio dio un golpe con un jadeo, la pelota volvió a pasar cerca de su rostro, pero no reboto como seria lo correcto. El silencio fue mudo, unos segundos más y nada.

Después de eso sintió una presencia atrás, no quiso voltear algo le decía que no lo hiciera.

- Deberías jugar así, en los entrenamientos Ryusaki

El cuerpo de la castaña reacciono antes que su mente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente ante el tono monótono de la voz masculina.

Pero se obligo a no tartamudear, no quería más.

Su mano apretó el mango de la raqueta

- aja… - respondió, mirando la pared.

_**Sore na no ni rain**_

_**Bokura wa itsu datte Kanashiku**_

_**Kizu tsuke atte shimau**_

_**Bishonure no rain**_

_**Hon no sukoshi de ii Omou yo**_

_**'Sunao ni naretara' tte**_

_E incluso así, lluvia_

_Tristemente, nosotros siempre dolemos uno al otro_

_Empapado en lluvia_

_Aún estaría bien un poco,_

_yo siempre pienso,_

_'Si pudiera sólo ser más honesto_

La ceja de Ryoma se alzo incrédula, ante la inusual respuesta de la joven. Esperaba un tartamudeo o algo por el estilo.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos recorrieron el contorno de la figura deteniéndose en sus suaves curvas.

Su impasible rostro mostró rubor ante su atrevimiento.

– No deberías estar aquí

– Necesitaba…

– ¿Necesitabas buscar una pulmonía? – preguntó en ironía el joven

– N-no… es eso

La joven volteo enfrentando al chico del que estaba enamorada y el que a veces quería olvidar.

Se dio cuenta de lo penetrante de su mirada en la semioscuridad y de cómo su cuerpo se encogía ante ella.

– entonces... – dijo tratando de que la joven continuara, mientras dejaba la pelota caer de su mano

– déjame

La voz de la joven bajo y su mirada también, su rabia había disminuido. Y ahora quería adoptar una actitud de cansancio.

– No…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, El llamado príncipe del tenis tomo a la joven de la espalda y bajo las piernas y camino, hacia los vestidores.

– ¡Ryoma! – exclamo Sakuno, ante la actitud del joven que hizo que dejara olvidada la raqueta en la cancha

Aunque Sakuno hubiera querido resistirse, nada hubiera hecho ya que el era mas fuerte que ella en relación a físico.

Los vestidores estaban como siempre, pero para la castaña le pareció agradable el lugar cálido y sobretodo seco.

– ya no dices mi nombre con honorífico, por lo que veo…

La burla estaba presente en la frase dicha por el ojos gatunos y casi dorados.

Ella se sonrojo ante el momento en que le hablo de igual.

– Supongo que no trajiste ropa, toma…

No pudo decir nada ya que el le pasaba su uniforme de escuela.

Decidió aceptar aquello mientras se secaba el largo cabello con una toalla, y miraba como el desaparecía hacia la salida para que se cambiara sin problemas,

Otra vez el destino jugaba con su vida, trayendo al motivo de su rabia hacia ella. Permitiendo incluso que la salvara.

Se despojo de toda la ropa excepto de su ropa interior que increíblemente no estaba mojada.

Cuando se coloco la parte de arriba de la chaqueta tirito, pensó que era tibia pero no… al contrario. Fría, igual a la actitud del joven de cabellos verdes.

Pero su cuerpo, más fuerte y grande que el de ella, cabía a la perfección dentro de la tela y de seguro estaría tibio.

Otra vez aparto algunos húmedos flequillos de su frente calmando aquellos pensamientos. Y mirando el pantalón del joven.

Fue entonces cuando la punzada de su muslo, le indico que aquel corte aun sangraba. No podría ponerse aquella ropa porque la mancharía.

Necesitaba pedir ayuda, y sólo había una persona a metros a la redonda que estaba con ella.

Ryoma Echizen, conocido como un prodigio y además por su mal carácter.

– Ryoma-kun… - llamo suavemente, tratando de no disfrutar al pronunciar su nombre.

El joven sintió aquella suave voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, desde la puerta cerrada donde observaba como la lluvia aun caía abundantemente. Abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente, acostumbrándose a la semi-oscuridad ya que para la mala suerte algunos focos se habían echado a perder.

Camino y llego a la banca donde estaba la joven, notando que solo tenía puesta su camisa.

– ¿Si? – preguntó

– este…yo…

Observo su posición y le pareció no estar viendo a la misma Ryuzaki, sus trenzas habían desaparecido y en lugar su largo cabello húmedo caía sobre sus hombros y espalda en ondas. No estaba tan nerviosa como siempre, su mirada se encontraba con la el, queriendo decir algo.

– ya veo…

Se acerco al lugar donde estaba sentada la joven y se arrodilló, sacándose la chaqueta para que no estorbara en sus movimientos.

Tocó la pierna herida, viendo la sangre que aun corría, comenzó a palpar por si había alguna lesión en un tendón.

– ahh… - gimió suavemente

Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir dolor por la presión ejercida por los dedos cerca de la herida.

Sin embargo algo muy distinto a esa sensación comenzaba a generarse, cuando los dedos del joven que eran tibios palpaban con destreza el lugar. Verificando si existía alguna otra lesión.

Echizen supo que no era nada grave, sin embargo lo que era critico era que el se sintió muy bien acariciando la suave y fría piel.

– supongo que ahora dirás el porque estabas entrenando con esta lluvia

– lo necesitaba

– si claro… sin embargo hay algo que ocultas, no sabes mentir…

La mirada subió para encontrarse con los chocolates ojos que lo miraba con nerviosismo, si bien había logrado controlarse no estaba bien que el la mirara así y tuviera sus tibios dedos sobre su muslo.

– No…no oculto nada

– Vamos Sakuno, creo que tenemos todo lo queda de tarde e incluso la noche por delante para que me lo digas…

– ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida

Su sorpresa no solo surgía porque el había dicho eso con una implicación sino que además había dicho su nombre.

– no dejará de llover.

Ella callo, mirando hacía un costado y luego hacia donde estaba el joven. No le gustaba el ambiente. ¿Porqué el querría saberlo?

Al ver que la castaña no hacia nada, lo impaciento, el quería saberlo y nada se lo impediría. Sonrió maliciosamente, mientras se acercaba a ella apoyando ambas manos dejándola atrapada.

Ella era impotente, preciosamente impotente. Y eso le gustaba.

– ¿Q-que haces? – tartamudeo la joven sonrojándose

– Nada…

Su conciente le decía que se alejara de el, pero su cuerpo quería su calor, el expedía un calor tan desquiciante que no podía evitar acercarse.

Y a cualquiera lógica lo abrazó de la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro aspirando su fresco aroma masculino.

El se sorprendió, sus ojos antes audaces mostraron sorpresa. Esperaba todo, menos que ella lo abrazara de esa forma, así que se coloco de pie. La joven no tenía intenciones de soltarle y el tampoco, había rodeado su espalda.

_**Doshaburi no rain**_

_**Boku nara daijoubu Samishisa**_

_**Mune made shimicha inai**_

_**Bishonure no rain**_

_**Sore yori kanjiteru 'Honto no**_

_**yasashisa ga hoshii' tte**_

_Verter lluvia_

_estaré bien_

_La soledad no se ha rezumado en mi corazón_

_Empapado en la lluvia_

_sobre todo, puedo sentir_

_Yo quiero las bondades verdaderas_

– Eres cálido, al contrario de lo que todos creen. - murmuro

No sabía que decir a las palabras de aquella joven, ahora el se sentía acorralado.

– ¿eso crees?

El sonido lo hizo al acercarse provocadoramente al oído de la joven.

– si…siempre lo pensé así – dijo mientras desabrochaba cada botón de la camisa que portaba el joven.

El aire hizo contacto con la piel del pecho y no solo eso otra piel, aun más suave y fría también.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al sentir las formas de la joven presionadas a totalidad sobre su pecho descubierto, y de cómo aquel calor que desprendía era apagado por ella.

– Sakuno… tu no deberías

– no debí haberme enamorado de ti..lo sé

– no debiste complicar las cosas

Aquellas palabras fueron un dardo cuando sintió que los brazos del joven la rodeaban de la cintura y la apegaban contra su cuerpo, elevándola levemente del piso.

– ¿com-complicar? – dejó escapar en un suspiro

El joven se arrodillo y beso la herida aun sangrante en su muslo con delicadeza, para luego ponerse de pie y posar sus labios en el lado izquierdo de la joven donde latía su corazón.

– Ryoma… - murmuro sorprendida ante la acción del muchacho.

_**Sore na no ni rain**_

_**Bokura wa itsu datte Kanashiku**_

_**Kizu tsuke atte shimau**_

_**Bishonure no rain**_

_**Hon no sukoshi de ii Omou yo**_

_**'Sunao ni naretara' tte**_

_E incluso así, lluvia_

_Tristemente, nosotros siempre dolemos uno al otro_

_Empapado en lluvia_

_Aún estaría bien un poco,_

_yo siempre pienso,_

_Si pudiera sólo ser más honesto_

Besaba una herida superficial y luego besaba el lugar de su corazón. No sabía lo que hacia simplemente que la quería, que a pesar de todo ella si se había alojado dentro de su indiferencia con el mundo, y era hora que abriera su propio corazón.

¿Acaso él sabía que ella había sufrido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el estuvo a su altura y la miro a los ojos. El aliento libio depositado sobre sus húmedos y fríos labios

– te necesito – dijo sin reparos

Fue entonces cuando el contacto termino, y sintió que el la besaba no dulcemente si no con angustia, con fuerza. Como si se estuviera ahogando y ella fuera el aire necesario para vivir.

No evito que un gemido se arrancara en aquel beso, y que el la rodeara más fuerte, solo que ella también lo quería. Y no deseaba separarse de él.

Esta vez ambos estaban empapados, no de lluvia sino se algo más profundo que los unía y no los separaría.

Una lluvia de pasión que no se terminaría hasta que ambos, quedaran totalmente empapados.

* * *

También decir que me encanta esta pareja… 

Gracias a todos de antemano

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
